Amanda Myers
Sister Helena Mary, also known as Amanda Myers (c. 1901 to September 19, 1948) was a nun at Wesford Hills Asylum around the 1940s and was considered to be the mother of Freddy Myers. Before she was pregnant, she was under her christ birth name "Sister Helena Mary", she however changed her name to be Amanda Myers. On the night of Christmas Eve 1947, Amanda was accidently locked in the basement by the guards when they left to go visit their family on a holiday. Amanda was sudden locked in the basement surrounded by 100 psychotic mentally ill maniacs, the maniacs had physically all raped Amanda and leaves her unconciously. She however was found barely alive one month later and was found pregnant. Eight months later, Amanda gives birth to a baby boy she named him Frederick Myers, she sadly later dies after giving birth to her son. But later became a undead spirit and living with the lord in Heaven. Biography Becoming a Nun Helena Mary was born in Springfield, Ohio in the year 1901. After graduating from high school at the age eighteen, she worked as a nun at Wesford Hills Asylum. She was under her christ name "Sister Helena Mary". Seventeen years later in 1935, she changed her name to "Sister Amanda Myers". Rape Incident at Wesford Hills On the night of Christmas Eve 1947. When the guards had finished counting the 100 psycho mens down the basement, they then rushed out the basement to get home to spend time with their family for Christmas. However, they didn't noticed Amanda who was accidently stuck in the basement with the maniacs and she is suddenly locked in the basement with the 100 full maniacs. Amanda, fearfully she is surrounded by the maniacs and the 100 maniacs went towards Amanda and they all brutally raped her and left her unconcious. One month later on January 1948, Amanda was barely found alive in the basement and she was later barely pregnant. Birth to Freddy and death Eight months later on September 19, 1948, Amanda gave birth to a baby boy she named him Frederick Charles Myers. Moments after, Amanda suddenly dies after giving birth to her son. Amanda was buried at the Springfield Funeral Grave Homes. After Amanda's death, she was transition as a ghostly spirit and she went to be with the lord in Heaven. 1989 Nightmare 5 Several years after Sister Amanda's death, her son Freddy, a dream-child killer who murders children in their dreams had came to rebirth the day he was born and left his mother spirited alive. Freddy who's haunting Sallie Warheimer in her dreams. Sallie who had defeated Freddy a year ago, had a dream in Wesford Hills that she knows Freddy is back again and Sallie was warned by Amanda the only way to stop Freddy is to give Freddy's powers and his demonic form back to Amanda. However, before Sallie could hear Amanda to meet her in the Wesford Hills Tower, Freddy closes the door before Amanda could finished her sayings and he hidden Amanda into another dream dimension to make sure Sallie could never find Amanda. Sallie then finds out about the murdered of her friends and her boyfriend -- killed by Freddy. Sallie went to researches about Amanda knowing that she was a nun at Wesford Hills around the 1940s. Later one of Amanda's friends, Yvonna Baxter found Amanda's form in the same abandoned basement where Amanda was previously raped by 100 psycho inmates. Amanda had finally came back to the dream state, she then let Sallie's unborn future son, Danny to unleash Freddy's demonic powers. Danny had unleash it, making Danny a baby and Freddy demonic baby. Baby Daniel sent back to Sallie's stomach and Freddy went back to Amanda's stomach. Amanda then tells Sallie to leave. As Amanda was about to go in the corridors, she is roughly teared apart by Freddy's glove knives, Amanda was then turned into stone and unseen exploded when the door finally closes. Appearance Sister Amanda is described as a white skinned nun around the late 1940s. She have on a white nun dress gown, brown eyes and she have a crucifix christ necklace around her neck. She was known as "The Mother of the Psychotic Bastard". Behind the scenes Portrayal Sister Amanda is portrayed by Beatrice Boepple in the 5th Nightmare film. Quotes Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Nuns Category:Ghosts Category:Victims of Rape Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Elderly Category:Flashback Characters Category:1901 Births Category:1948 Deaths Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Live Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes related to Villains Category:Mothers of Evil